Cazadora
by cristinaharuno
Summary: Universo alterno..."La vida de una cazadora no siempre es aburrida, sobretodo si tu presa es también tu amante" pesimo summary xD Naruino...oneshot...asesinenme xD


Cazadora de demonios 

La luna se alzaba en el suelo de un color escarlata, mientras el cielo se teñía de un color similar. El viento soplaba frío esa noche, colándose a través de los callejones de la pequeña ciudad. Las calles estaban desiertas, exceptuando una sombra que se acerba desde la lejanía. Al acercarse más se pudo apreciar a una joven de cabellos rubios, ojos color mar y una figura que muchas envidiarían. Su ropa en cambio, era desgastada y vieja.

Unos pantalones cortos por encima de las rodillas, una camisa blanca que dejaba ver su ombligo y una buena parte de su escote y una gabardina blanca. Caminaba solitaria por las calles, con total tranquilidad, hasta que a lo lejos localizo a un chico.

Era rubio, de ojos azul cielo, muy parecido a ella, si no fuera por que este tenía los ojos más claros y unas marcas en la cara. Al verla, el chico se alejo a paso lento adentrándose por un callejón. La rubia le siguió sin miedo alguno. Anduvo durante un rato a oscuras hasta que localizo el final del callejón. Llego a un solar abandonado.

Se quedo quieta observando el lugar atentamente. De repente una sonrisa asomo por su cara, y metió una de sus manos en la gabardina rebuscando. Después de rebuscar un poco, saco una pistola bastante considerable, y disparo a un punto del solar.

Un grito inundo el lugar, mientras un pequeño río de sangre corría por una de las paredes del solar. La rubia seguía sonriendo satisfecha, mientras observaba al causante del grito. En la pared una enorme criatura gruñía de dolor, mientras uno de sus brazos sangraba.

"**esta**_ vez no escaparas".-_ dijo la rubia apuntando a la criatura.- _"esta vez te matare"_

Disparo denuevo, pero la extraña criatura lo esquivo con facilidad y huyo. La rubia comenzó a perseguirlo sin miedo. A medida que corría disparaba, acertándole de vez en cuando.

Llegó a una iglesia, parecía abandonada, ya que estaba muy descuidada. Abrió la puerta, que crujió, a causa de la vejez. Aun con el arma en la mano, se adentro en el lugar con precaución.

"_sal de una vez…"_- Susurró con tono divertido.- _si no esto es aburrido_

Denuevo la criatura, en forma parecida a la de un zorro, reapareció en la figura de cristo que estaba clavado en la pared de la iglesia. Lanzo un rugido a la rubia, que solamente miraba a la enorme criatura con diversión.

La criatura en forma de zorro tomo impulso y se abalanzo contra la rubia que simplemente disparo. La criatura calló al suelo emanando grandes cantidades de sangre.

La rubia se acerco vacilante a la zorruna criatura quedando frente ella. Suspiro fastidiada, mientras la criatura se transformaba en el chico que había visto antes. Ahora en su forma humana, sus heridas eran más visibles.

"_cazadora…"- _susurró entrecortadamente_.- "parece que vuelves a ganar"_

"_si…pero tampoco es que te hayas esforzado mucho"_- respondió la rubia guardando el arma.- _"espero que la próxima sea mejor"_

"_te aseguro que será así"_.- dijo el demonio sonriendo maliciosamente.- _"la próxima vez te matare"_

"_inténtalo cariño"_.- dijo, acercándose al rubia y tomándole del mentón.- "_eres tu el que esta en el suelo medio muerto."_

"_pronto tu también los estarás cazadora"-_ dijo el, dándole un beso a la cazadora.

La rubia solamente se dejo besar, hasta que pasaron unos minutos y se separo del demonio disfrazado. Camino dirección a la salida de la iglesia mientras en su rostro una sonrisa perduraba.

"_esta la próxima casería…"-_ se despidió ella.

Todos creen que ser un cazador de demonios es un trabajo difícil, ya que te enfrentas a criaturas del infiernos, pero hay ocasiones en que te puedes divertir con una, e incluso tener una pequeño romance, desobedeciendo las leyes de dios y del demonio.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Ya se…es un asco, pero quería probar algo nuevo. Que quede claro, el demonio es Naruto y la cazadora es Ino!! Si no os gusto…pues no lo volváis a leer! xD ahora enserio…si no os gusto no me mosqueare, abra sido mi culpa…bueno chao ;)


End file.
